


Türchen 46 - Rückkehrer

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [46]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Auba nicht zuhause ist, holt Marco die Vergangenheit ein – und versucht, ihn zurück zu holen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 46 - Rückkehrer

**Author's Note:**

> Ich kann hier leider keine Neuigkeiten zum Wunschprojekt verkünden. Außer der Tatsache, dass die Wünsche mehr statt weniger werden XD Momentan schreibe ich an einer größeren FF, sobald die erledigt ist, kommen wieder einige Wünsche dran. Bis dahin.... Der einzige fertige Wunsch. :D  
> Das hier ist für chipsyio. Überraschung. XD

**Wortzahl:** 1649  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

 

Heute ist einer dieser Tage, an denen er einfach nicht aufstehen hätte sollen, findet Marco. Einfach den Wecker ignorieren und weiterschlafen... Okay, er hätte auch aufstehen können, es wäre langweilig gewesen, den ganzen Tag im Bett zu verbringen. Wäre Auba da, wäre das kein Problem gewesen, mit ihm zusammen wäre es echt spaßig gewesen. Alleine jedoch nicht. Aufstehen musste also sein. Aber dann hätte er zumindest ein anderes Klingeln ignorieren können – das der Türklingel.  
Er hat es nicht getan und nun hat er seinen Exfreund in seinem Wohnzimmer.

Wie lange ist es schon her, dass er privat Kontakt mit Mario hatte? Marco kann es nicht mehr sagen. Klar, man sieht sich bei Spielen, trifft sich bei der Nationalmannschaft. Doch so, im privaten Rahmen, gab es schon seit einer ganzen Weile nichts mehr. Höchstens Geburtstagswünsche...  
Bis gerade eben hätte Marco ihr Verhältnis zueinander so eingestuft, dass sie sich noch verstehen, aber dass die große Liebe spurlos verschwunden ist. Ein professioneller Umgang halt.  
Bis gerade eben. Mario zeigt gerade ganz deutlich, dass er am professionellen Umgang kein Interesse mehr hat. Und Marco...

Er fühlt sich gestört. Mario dringt in seine Privatsphäre ein und spätestens jetzt wird deutlich, dass er dort nichts zu suchen hat – dass er ein Störenfried ist. Vorher, als er vor Marcos und Aubas riesiger Bilderwand stand, mit diesem kritischen Blick, hat Marco schon überlegt, wie er ihn am besten wieder aus seiner Wohnung bekommt und jetzt, wo Marco auf der Couch sitzt und den Kuscheltieraffen, den Auba ihm mal geschenkt hat, unter die Lupe nimmt...  
Leider kennt er Mario und er weiß, dass er ihn nicht loswird. Ändert jedoch nichts daran, dass das gerade sein sehnlichster Wunsch ist.

„Was willst du hier, Mario?“  
„Dich.“

Ist nicht sein Ernst, oder?  
Scheinbar schon. Mario sieht ihn an, lässt endlich von dem Affen ab – und sein Blick spricht Bände. Für Marios Verhältnisse schwingen da gerade echt viele Emotionen mit, Entschlossenheit, Biss und eben Ernst.  
Das erklärt allerdings nicht, was das Ganze hier soll. Schließlich war es Mario, der ihre Trennung in die Wege geleitet hat. Er hat die Brücken verbrannt, es gibt kein Zurück. Und trotzdem probiert Mario es.

„Warum der und nicht ich?“

Mario nickt hinüber zur Bilderwand und der Kloß in Marcos Kehle wird noch größer. Dieses abfällige Verhalten tut ihm weh – es ist eine Sache, dass Mario ihn als sein Eigentum beanspruchen will, aber dass er dann auch noch so angewidert Auba gegenüber ist, das trifft ihn sehr.  
Mit viel Mühe würgt er einen Satz hervor.

„Er ist anders“  
„Ja. Das komplette Gegenteil von mir. Und das hat mir Mut gegeben – deshalb bin ich hier. Das zeigt doch, dass du mich auch noch brauchst. Dass du noch nicht über uns hinweg bist. Dass ich nicht einfach abgehakt bin. Deshalb hast du dir das komplette Gegenteil gesucht – damit dir nicht vor Augen geführt wird, was du nicht mehr hast. Weil du mich vermisst.“

Nun ist Marco endgültig sprachlos. Mario ist so dreist, so verdammt dreist – er besaß immer einen Hang dazu, etwas unverschämt zu sein, etwas zu viel zu verlangen, aber das hier, das toppt alles.  
Auba soll also ein Notnagel sein? Ein Notnagel, den er sich gekrallt hat, weil er anders ist als Mario?  
Verdammt, so hat er das nicht gemeint, nicht ansatzweise.

Auba ist wirklich anders – er hat noch nie jemanden wie Auba getroffen. Ja, dadurch ist er manchmal auch das Gegenteil von Mario. Aber das liegt nur daran, dass Mario vor allem im Vergleich mit Auba langweilig normal ist. Es ist nicht schwarz-weiß, Auba ist nicht Marios Gegenspieler, Gegenpart, der Antiheld.  
Auba ist einfach komplett anders.

Früher mochte – liebte – Marco Marios Art, sein Auftreten, seine Angewohnheiten, sein Verhalten. Jetzt liebt er Aubas Art, Auftreten, Angewohnheiten, Verhalten. Und dass Mario daneben verblasst, ist Nebensache und hat nichts mit seiner Beziehung zu Auba zu tun.  
Aber wie kann er das in Worte fassen? Wie kann er Mario verständlich machen, was an Auba anders ist? Es sind so viele kleinere und größere Dinge...

Geht ja schon beim Optischen los, bei ihrem Modeverständnis. Sowohl Mario als auch Auba tragen größtenteils Markenklamotten, sehen sich auch Hefte und Kataloge dazu an. Aber während Mario sich in diesem Bereich informiert, um herauszufinden, was er anziehen muss, liest Auba nach, was er anziehen kann – welche verrückten Sachen er diesmal so findet. Auba richtet sein Augenmerk auf das, was ihm Freude macht, was er gut findet. Auch wenn es total verrückt aussieht – was oft der Fall ist, er liebt einfach verrückte Klamotten. Er kann sie anziehen, hat die Möglichkeiten dazu, also tut er es und es stört ihn überhaupt nicht, dass er deswegen als Paradiesvogel gilt.

Dann ist da die Sache mit dem Schwulsein. Mario hatte, was das anging, immer sehr viel zu klagen – er hat ja auch die Beziehung beendet, weil er der Meinung war, dass das mit einem Kerl über die Entfernung nicht geht. Auba ist da total glücklich und befreit und offen.  
Marco hätte ja gedacht, dass er eher homophob ist – Asche über sein Haupt, er hat sich von Vorurteilen beeinflussen lassen -, aber dann hat Auba immer mehr seine Nähe gesucht und hatte auch absolut kein Problem damit, ihm noch näher zu kommen. Im Gegenteil: Er findet, dass sie es echt gut haben. Weil sie sich gefunden und zueinander gefunden haben, weil sie ein Paar sein können, wenn auch nur hinter verschlossenen Türen. Er ist stolz auf ihn, während Marco für Mario immer eher eine Last war.

Aubas Unbeschwertheit ist wohl das, was den großen Unterschied zwischen Marcos Exfreund und Marcos aktuellem Freund ausmacht. Er genießt allgemein das Leben viel mehr, ist so lebensfroh und... fast wie ein kleines Kind. Auba genießt es, in Deutschland zu sein, das ist ein Paradies für ihn, voller Möglichkeiten, Chancen, schönen Dingen (Marco kann sich dazu zählen und das macht ihn echt glücklich). Und das ist ein Teil seiner positiven Art.  
Im Gegensatz zu Mario weiß er zu schätzen, was er hat. Mario war immer damit beschäftigt, alles schlecht zu reden, konnte deshalb die schönen Dinge nicht genießen und manchmal nicht einmal seine Möglichkeiten nutzen, während Auba alles als Geschenk sieht.

Aber es ist nicht nur Auba, der anders ist. Ihr Verhältnis zueinander ist anders als das Verhältnis, das er zu Mario. hatte Während er bei Mario manchmal das Gefühl hatte, dass sie trotz gleicher Muttersprache aneinander vorbeireden, verstand er sich mit Auba von der ersten Sekunde an – trotz Sprachprobleme. Zwischen ihnen ist einfach eine ganz besondere Verbindung, die ihm auch gezeigt hat, dass das mit Mario zwar ganz nett war, aber nicht umsonst zu Ende.  
Das mit Auba, das ist viel größer. Hätte Mario ihn nicht verlassen, kann es gut sein, dass er sich für Auba von ihm getrennt hätte. Erst Auba hat ihm gezeigt, wie sehr er lieben kann, wie groß und bedeutungsvoll Liebe sein kann. Das mit Mario erscheint daneben wie Kinderkram, wie ein lockeres Kumpelverhältnis, das sie völlig überschätzt haben.

Es gibt so verdammt viel, das er Mario erzählen könnte, so viele wichtige Details, so viele Dinge, die Mario zeigen, dass die Unterschiede zwischen ihm und Auba nicht bedeuten, dass Auba eine schlechte Negativ-Kopie von ihm ist, sondern dass Auba ihn in einem schlechten Licht dastehen lässt.  
Doch letztendlich ist für Mario nur eines wichtig.

„Er tut mir gut.“

~*~*~

Endlich zuhause.

Auba sperrt die Türe auf, wirft als erstes seine Tasche in die Ecke. Wie immer steht ein paar Sekunden darauf Marco vor ihm – er ist ja immer noch der Meinung, dass sein blasser, unschuldiger Freund irgendwelche Schamanengene in sich hat und es spürt, wenn er vorhat, seine Tasche einfach liegenzulassen.  
Doch heute fällt die übliche Strafrede aus. Marco bleibt kurz stehen, sieht ihn an, sein Blick ist ernst, er wirkt gestresst.

Dann stürzt er auf ihn zu, schlingt seine Arme und ihn und drückt ihn an sich.

„Oh, Auba...“

Okay, das kommt jetzt echt überraschend. Auba hat sich eigentlich seelisch und moralisch darauf vorbereitet, sich einen Vortrag zu seiner Unordentlichkeit anhören zu müssen, stattdessen geht Marco auf Kuschelkurs...  
Gut, er will sich nicht beklagen, so ist es eh viel schöner. Insgeheim freut er sich immer auf ihre Begrüßungen, auch dann, wenn sie aus einem Handschlag bestehen, aber eine Umarmung ist schöner und schöner als eine Strafrede sowieso.

Auba beginnt, seinen Rücken zu tätscheln, er dreht den Kopf etwas, so dass er kurz einen Kuss gegen Marcos Schläfe drücken kann.

„Alles okay?“  
„Mario war da.“

Die Erwähnung von Marcos Exfreund macht Auba für einen Moment ratlos. Ist das gut, ist das schlecht? Bis jetzt war es nie schlecht, wenn Marco Mario getroffen hat, er war da immer ein bisschen schadenfroh. Aber das war halt immer im Rahmen eines Spiels und heute ist Mario privat aufgekreuzt.  
Es steht fest, dass Marco hier ist, alleine, in seinen Armen. Und das ist schon mal gut.  
Marcos Kommentar zu seinem Überraschungsbesucher erst recht.

„Alter, der ist so daneben. Wie konnte ich jemals etwas mit ihm anfangen?“

Auba stimmt in Marcos Lachen – es ist gut, ihn nach seiner vorherigen Erschöpfung lachen zu hören – ein, zugegebenermaßen ist er etwas erleichtert.

„Er wollte mich zurückerobern. Oder... Nein, nicht einmal das. Er war der Meinung, dass mich ihm zu Füßen werfen werde, wenn er zurückkommt. Und dann war er eingeschnappt, weil ich es nicht getan habe.“  
„Oh.“  
„Ja, das dachte ich mir auch. Nicht nur, dass er der Meinung war, dass er unwiderstehlich ist und es nicht ansatzweise ist – er dachte, er wäre besser als du.“

Wieder lacht Marco, nun klingt er endgültig belustigt. Das ist Musik in Aubas Ohren.  
Dann wird Marco wieder ernst, seine Hand streicht ganz langsam über Aubas Rücken nach unten, bis sie auf seinem Steißbein liegen bleibt. Auba bekommt Gänsehaut.

„Ein Gutes hatte sein Besuch. Mir wurde wieder klar, wie sehr ich dich liebe.“


End file.
